


Lullaby

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because sometimes it's nice to have someone sing you to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

“Lullaby, and good night,” River’s soft, throaty voice crooned.  
“Go to sleep, sexy husband.” The Doctor grinned, eyes closed, head lying in her lap.  
“Lullaby, and good night,”  
“Go to sleep my gentle one,” she brushed her fingers through his hair, and he snuggled his cheek against her thigh.  
“Close your eyes, deeply sighs,  
And the moonlight will keep you,  
Gentle mists, softly kissed,  
Lullaby...”  
She bent down and kissed his head.  
He murmured and rubbed his cheek against her thigh.  
“Again.”

—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._  
 _Please take a moment to leave a comment in the box below._


End file.
